Rinnegan
by Konigin Wunderbrot
Summary: In the middle of Konoha City lies an ordinary building, outside, it looks like any other Tattoo Parlor, but you'll be surprised to find the strangest of people inside. From overzealous psycho-maniacs to underaged stoners, Rinnegan is definitely the best and craziest place to ink yourself up. Join Ame, Midori, and Sakana as they enter the crazy world of Rinnegan. M for language.
1. Beginning

**Rinnegan**

**Hiya, guys! It's me, Mistress! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories, but I have had this idea bouncing around my almost empty head for a while, so I had to get it down. The OCS are Amaterasu, who is Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, Sakana, who is Kisame's little sister, and Midori, who is Ame and Sak's friend.**

**They all attend Konoha High, which is closed until fall, it's summer break, yano.**

**Ame and Sak are 18, Midori is 17, soon-to-be 18.**

**Yep.**

**I'm collabing with my little sisters on this one, they've provided me with OCs to work with, and ideas to incorporate.**

**As of now, I'm accepting a few more characters, not anyone major, but just for a brief appearance, people who came in for tattoos, or go to the school. I'd love to try to use your characters so submit them (PM or review) if you want!**

**Anyways, sorry for keeping you for so long! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Gray-ringed eyes narrowed in frustration. "Konan, call a meeting," Pein ordered, gripping the back of the chair until his knuckles turned white.

"Yes, Nagato." Konan replied, exiting the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the eleven employees of the shop sat around a table, each looking at the owners.

"First off, we have good news and bad news, depending on your opinions."

Konan stood next to her husband, and looped her arm around his, "We'll be opening a new department in our store, a sort of salon. We'll be taking applications for those positions, but until then, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan, you will be taking any customers that come in. Ame, you will work as the Asian-style artist. Zetsu, you will take over the desk work. I hope we can trust you all to take these new, temporary, positions very seriously."

"As for the bad news, it seems that a few of our own artists were involved in illegal activities, such as drug smuggling, dealing, and stealing. The perpetrators are currently serving time in prison, and we'll need to hire new artists, which is why Ame is our newst artist. I've seen your work, so I don't doubt you'll amaze us?"

All eyes were suddenly turned on the black and red haired girl, who silently nodded, abashed at all the attention she was getting, "Hai, Pein-sama."

Pein seemed satisfied with her answer, so he continued, "Do not fail me. I will take over one of the open positions, leaving Konan to do all body peircings alone. Sasori, continue the old-school styled work, but take over Hidan's position as well."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"Kisame, take over the black and gray, script, and aquatic. Tobi, continue maintenance, and all other styles will be covered by me. Dismissed."

* * *

Midori Eureka frowned at the ceiling. Normally, sleep came as easy as breathing for her. 'Maybe I need a little smoke..," she thought as she slipped from her room. As she stood on the roof of her small house, she stared at the stars, breathing in the smoke.

"Midoriiii," her mother's voice called, breaking her from her trance, "are you up there?"

"Yeah, ma." Midori replied, putting out the cigarette and placing it back behind her ear. She climbed back in the window and stared at her parents. "What's up?"

Her father smiled, "you'll be 18 soon, and we wanted to give your your gift early."

Midori raised an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

They grinned wider, if that was even possible. Her mother handed her a keyring. Three keys dangled from it.

"What are these for?"

"2205 North Shinobi Street, the Garage, and something special there."

Midori's brow shot up higher, if that was possible. "Are you on crack or something?"

Her mother rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. "The movers will be here tomorrow at noon. Better start getting ready."

"You're kicking me out?"

"...We gave you a house. And something else. Go look." Her father opened her door for her and they led her down the stairs.

Her mother took the ring and unlocked the garage door. She stepped into the garage and smiled widely. "Oh my fucking God!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

* * *

"Just give me the cash, dude." the short, turquoise-haired girl growled, cracking her knuckles, "I won it, fair and square."

"There's no way a _little girl_ could have beat **me** in a bet. No doubt you cheated, so you don't get the cash. In fact, you know what we do with cheaters here?" The man replied, motioning his two lackeys forward.

The girl crossed her arms. "You have three seconds to give me my _goddamn money or I **will castrate**_** you.**" She mumbled.

"One," She counted as the first lackey came at her with a knife. She did some crazy ass ninja shit and he was on his back. "Two," she counted as the other one suddenly suffered a broken arm. "Three."

The other man shook in fear, "Fine, take it, take it all, you fuckin' crazy ass bitch!" He threw the bills in her face and ran as she caught and counted them.

"One, two, three, four hundred. It's all here, you boys have a nice day." She grinned, patting the man kneeling on the ground, gripping his arm in pain on the shoulder as she sauntered past him. "I know I will."

"Where'd you get the money?" Kisame asked as she handed him two hundreds for her rent. "You don't have a job."

"So? Does it matter?"

He narrowed his pale eyes at her and picked up the money. "Sakana, if you have been working at that- that _place _again-"

"I haven't, okay? I quit that long ago, man." She cut him off.

"Don't 'man' me, young lady-"

"Get off my back, Kisame. I'm not a little girl, and you aren't mom or dad."

"I'm just looking out for you!" He snapped. "I'm trying to keep my _little _sister out of trouble, excuse me for being concerned." He stood, lumbering over her by two feet. "You need to find a decent job, kid."

She stood there as he left the house, slamming the door behind him, and muttered something barely loud enough for him to hear. "...I'm looking out for you, too."

* * *

Ameterasu paced in her room.

"You're going to wear the carpet down." Itachi said, startling her. Just by the look in her eyes, he could tell why she was so anxious. "You'll do fine."

"Thank you, Nii-san, but what if I'm not?"

"You are. Now shut up. Kaa-san says that dinner is ready." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Itachi. Could you maybe talk leader-sama into looking into Sakana as an artist?"

He stopped. "Kisame wouldn't approve."

"She's old enough to make her own decisions." Ame mumbled. "I just want her to be happy."

He nodded and left her in her room.

With a sigh, Ameterasu flopped onto her bed, too anxious to eat.

Tomorrow was her big day.

* * *

"Leader-sama, a word?"

Pein's eyes slid over to Itachi, who stood in the doorway of his office. "What is it?"

"Sakana Hoshigaki. She is exceptionally skilled at new-school styled work. I recommend you hire her as our aquatic artist."

"...she hasn't applied, therefore i cannot hire her."

"I have her application, along with her resume and other information, including photographs of some of her work."

"I'll look over this, thank you, Itachi."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

* * *

Midori grinned, gripping the wheel of the new 2015 Mustang Cobra. "2205 North Shinobi Street."

"Where is that even at?" Sakana asked, looking at the GPS in front of her.

"Near." Ameterasu mumbled.

"Here we are." Midori said, looking over the two-story house. "Best part is that I don't have to pay any bills until I find a good job with good pay. Mom and Dad will cover that for me."

"Lucky you."

"What's better is that I have three extra rooms," Midori smirked, "and since I'm under the age of 18, I need someone who is an adult to live with me."

"What are you getting at?" Sakana asked, slightly annoyed.

"You guys can move in, if you want.."

Sakana smiled and hugged Midori tightly. Ameterasu chuckled, "I'm sure Sasuke would be glad to have my room, as it is bigger than his, and I have my own bathroom."

Sakana grinned at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "How is my Sasu, by the way?"

"How else would he be?"

Sakana snorted, "Moody."

Amaterasu nodded, and then turned to Midori. "Mido-chan, are you sure?"

"Yes. It'll be fun, besides, who else can buy cigarettes for me?"

"She has a point." Sakana nodded.

"And the extra room?"

"Dunno. It's whatever."

Amaterasu nodded, then the three girls exited the car and walked up the path to the two-story house. "Girls, welcome to your new home!"

Midori swung the door open and the girls were greeted with the sight of Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara standing in their foyer, the tallest holding a large tray of cookies.

"Uh... Hi. Why are you in my house?"

"Imouto-chan gave me the address and we decided to stop by, offer a little housewarming gift." Kisame grinned sharkily.

Sakana glared. "He forced it outta me."

Midori nodded, pulling the blunt from between her breasts. "Anybody wanna hit?"

Amaterasu frowned, "Where did you get that?"

"Uh, from my boobs. Gotta use them for something."

"I meant-"

"Nevermind, you're flat, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Fish-guy, gimme one of those cookies, I'm hungry." Midori demanded, snatching the tray from Kisame.

"Rude much?" Deidara asked, as the party moved from the foyer to the living room. The movers were setting down the couch, which Midori flopped onto, then waved a cookie at them.

As everyone found somewhere to sit or stand, Hidan and Kakuzu came in, the former snatching a cookie from Midori, the latter slapping the former in the head for his rudeness.

"How did you guys even get in here?" Sakana asked, glaring at her brother.

"Picked a lock," he grinned, his mouth full of cookie, "don't worry, we didn't break anything."

Amaterasu looked at Itachi, who nodded. "We need to discuss a few things." She said, causing all of the attention in the room- yes, even the movers- to snap to her immediately. "Er, okay. Kisame, Sakana is moving out. I am moving out, and Midori is high."

"haha, yeahh." The green-haired girl giggled.

"That's it."

"No." Kisame replied.

"Um, yes. I'm 18, I don't need you. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No you aren't. If you're moving in here, so am I," Kisame shot at her.

"That's really up to Midori, as it is HER house," Sakana shot back, her glare deepening.

"I don't really care," Midori mumbled through a cookie, "as long as I get booze."

Amaterasu opened her mouth to speak, but Kisame cut her off with a smug, "ha."

"If Kisame moves in, so do I." Itachi spoke, directing all attention to himself.

"Wait-"

"It's not fair that these bitches get to move in and we fuckin' don't." Hidan butted in.

"Yeah, hm!" Deidara agreed.

Sasori and Kakuzu rolled their eyes, the former conking his brat on the head, "That isn't any of our business, as Kisame IS Sakana's guardian."

"I'm MY OWN guardian."

"Whatever," Sasori muttered.

"What, so one of you takes the attic?" Midori asked.

"I will." Itachi muttered, "I'm fond of attics."

"In that case, can I sleep in the basement?" Hidan asked, eyes hopeful.

"Uh. No." Sakana said.

"Fuck you too, fucking cunt."

"We're done here, ma'am."

Midori handed a few bills to the movers and they left. "Well, since that's done, we need to go pack up you two... Er, three. And you fuckers are helping."

With that, the group left.

* * *

Sakana woke up the next morning, in her new room.

There were boxes stacked up along the walls, and the smell of burnt toast in the air.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, and pulled the blanket off of her, then left the room.

Downstairs, Kisame stood in the kitchen, staring at the toaster, with a black piece of bread in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakana asked, causing him to snap his head towards her, eyes squinted.

"How does this thing work?" He asked sleepily, a confused and tired look on his face.

Sakana laughed a bit, and scratched her head.

She took the bread from his hand, and got two new pieces, and popped them into the new toaster.

A few minutes later, they popped back up, and she took them out. "Ouch, hot."

Taking one of the pieces, she put the other on a plate, and handed it to him. "You're welcome."

Halfway through her toast, Sakana was startled by Ame running through the house, trying to get the others up because we had somewhere to be, or something.

"Where do we have to be?" Sakana asked herself, searching her mind for the answer.

"SERIOUSLY? COME ON, MIDORI. GET UP. WE PROMISED SAKURA WE WOULD GO SHOPPING WITH HER!"

Itachi came stumbling down the stairs, dressed. He grabbed Kisame by the arm, leading him towards the door. "We have to get to work...bye!"

Her eyes bulged, and she jumped up, shoving the toast in her mouth as she raced up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

The girls walked down the parking lot, heading towards the entrance of the mall. They were already late, due to Midori getting stuck in the washer while trying to hide so she didn't have to come.

Up ahead, their eyes landed on a pink-haired girl.

As they approached her, she cleared her throat. "You're late, guys."

Midori checked the time on her phone, and chuckled nervously. "Only-only a few minutes late! Haha..."

"Yeah, right...okay. We only have, like, 6 hours until the mall closes."

* * *

"Freeze, scumbag!" Yamato shouted, pointing his gun at Sasuke.

The teenage boy began running, his feet trying to get him as far from the officer as he could.

In the end, it was inevitable, and the older man ended up tackling and cuffing the young Uchiha.

"What's this? You're a member of the Sound?" Yamato spat, "and Uchiha? Your father will be severely disappointed in you, Sasuke."

Sasuke spat at Yamato's feet, glaring at anyone who stared at him.

"Babe, I need you to bail me out."

"What? You're in jail? What the fuck, Sasuke?" Sakana shrieked, causing the young Uchiha to pull the phone from his ear.

"It's just a misunderstanding, but I resisted, and got sent to juvie. Can you just come pay the $250?"

"...I'll be there in a bit, but you better tell me everything."

True to her word, Sakana's bike came speeding towards the jail, and after she slipped the three bills to the clerk, Sasuke was released into her custody.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Just some kids, they ticked the officer off by throwing rocks, and he thought it was me, when I tried to run, he cuffed me."

"Sasuke... Try harder next time." She sighed.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Sakana's house and found Midori napping on the couch. Sakana entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge.

"Sasuke, got any weed?"

"I got weed, dope, you name it."

"Where'd you get that shit? Who's your supplier?"

"Just some guy Orochimaru knows."

Midori nodded and went back to her nap.

"You're running around with Orochimaru?" Sakana asked, setting the cup of milk and sandwich she had just prepared on the coffee table. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

"I need the cash."

"Your parents are rich as shit."

"They won't lend me any."

"You can't just run around with Orochimaru and his-his gang. They're bad people." Sakana spat.

"I can, and I fucking will. You don't like it, you can fuck off."

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's over. Fuck off, Sakana."

"Get the fuck out of my house, or I will not hesitate to call the fucking cops, you stupid son of a bitch."

"Fine, bitch. Don't expect me to come crawling back." He spat.

"Piss off." She yelled, slamming the door in his face. "Come back here, and I'll fucking break your legs, you peice of shit!"

Upstairs, Amaterasu frowned at her cousin. "You might want to talk to Sasuke."

Itachi nodded solemnly and left. Amaterasu followed, and found Sakana smoking a cigarette in the back yard.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sakana took a long drag of the cigarette and offered it to Amaterasu, who took it and put it out.

"You okay?"

"I was fine until you put out my cigarette."

"You can deal."

"Yeah. Has Sasuke always been that asshat-ish?"

"Yep. You'll get over it. He already has."

Sakana nodded, "I feel like breaking something. I should probably go to the dojo tomorrow."

Amaterasu nodded and wrapped an arm around her friend, "as long as you'll be okay."

"I will, and I'll pretend I'm beating the shit out of Sasuke."

"Why not do it for real?" another voice chimed in.

"Because, Midori, he's 17, and I'm 18."

Amaterasu snorted, "That's assaulting a minor."

"Yeah but I'm not 18 yet. I can whoop his ass."

Sakana smiled, "No, you don't need to. I don't need him, because I've got you idiots."

* * *

**...I admit that I didn't know how to finish this.**

**Did you enjoy it? Please tell me, and if I lost you, feel free to ask me about anything.**

**It's all a bit jumbled, and I apologize, but I hope to clear some things up in the next installment! **

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review, pleaaaase?**

**Have a nice day/night/whatever!**

**Love,**

**Mistress.**


	2. Welcome to Rinnegan!

**Rinnegan.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Rinnegan!**

**(A/N: Early update! Enjoy!)**

**Oh, I forgot to put a disclaimer up last chapter, I don't own Naruto or any other brands mentioned, I am simply borrowing them because they're cool and shi-crap. :D)**

* * *

"...Hello?" Sakana mumbled into the phone that had been silently ringing for the past fifteen seconds.

"Hello, Miss Hoshigaki, my name is Pein, and I'd like to hire you as an artist at my tattoo shop."

"Oh! Thanks so much!" She squealed, then stopped herself. "I mean, when...?"

"Monday. We open at 8."

She grinned and hung up the phone, then turned her bright smile onto her friends and family.

"Who was that?" Kisame asked, sliding two two's over to Itachi, who smirked triumphantly. "I swear you're freaking cheating."

"Just a guy," Sakana replied, sitting back down at the table, deciding to keep her new occupation a secret until Monday, when she actually began.

"Oh, okay!" Midori chirped, quickly looking at Kisame's hand while he was turned around. "Hey, Kisa, do ya got a 7?"

He sighed, and threw the card at her. He opened his mouth to ask his sister for a four, when a loud rumble stopped him.

"..was that an earthquake?"

"Eheh, no. I haven't had anything to eat all day." Midori replied, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Neither have I," Amaterasu added from her spot on the couch. She set down her sketchpad and looked at her cousin. "Same for Itachi."

"I do not need any food."

"Yes you do, nii-san."

"Let's go get some Pie? Sasori and Deidara work at that shop down the street." Kisame suggested, biting a thumbnail.

Sakana yawned and started walking upstairs, "I think I'm gonna stay and unpack."

After she had went upstairs, Kisame looked at the girls, "Something's wrong with her."

"Sasuke." Ame and Midori chorused.

"Itachi, I swear I'm gonna kill your little brother." Kisame threatened.

"Not if I do it first." Itachi mumbled, leaving the house. Kisame, Midori, and Amaterasu followed behind him.

* * *

When she got up to her room, she put on her favorite song, which also happened to be her and Sasuke's song, Fall Away by Twenty One Pilots.

As it played, Sakana grabbed a box off the stack, and sat on her bed with it. Opening the box, it revealed four of the same sized items wrapped in newspaper.

She smiled, already knowing what they were. Picking up the one, she unwrapped it, and realized it was the oldest one out of all four. She shook it, and watched as small, fake snowflakes rained down on a smaller version of her younger self.

Setting that one aside, she pulled the other three out, took the newspaper off, and took them over to the windowsill, setting them down gently on it.

As she stared at the one on her bed, the memory of when she got it came bubbling into her brain.

_"Here." Sasuke said, handing her a decorated box with a ribbon tied around it._

_"What's this, Sasuke-kun?" 14 year old Sakana asked, gazing at the pretty turquoise ribbon wrapped around the box._

_"Just open it." He replied stonily, his hands shoved into his pockets._

_Slowly, Sakana untied the ribbon that was draped around it, and carefully opened the box. Inside, a large snowglobe sat, waiting to be shaken._

_Grinning from ear to ear, Sakana pulled it out, and stared inside._

_"It...it's me." She said quietly._

_Sasuke chuckled. "I had it custom made. For you."_

_Sakana looked over to him, still smiling. "Thank you so much, Sasuke!"_

She tore her eyes away from the snow globe, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Standing up, she walked back over to the other three on the windowsill, and contemplated for a moment.

"I...I'll keep the first one I got. But...not these." She whispered to herself.

Opening the window, she picked up one of them, and tossed it out. A few seconds later, she head a _crash!_

The sound made me smile, but also made her a little sad.

Sniffling, she picked up another one, and threw it out.

_Crash!_

Sakana cleared her throat, and picked up the last one.

As a hot tear slid down her cheek, she chunked it out the window.

_Crash!_

Just as the song was ending, she crawled up on her bed, cradling the snow globe in her arms.

She let the tears fall, too tired to make them stop.

As 'Let It Die' by Three Days Grace came on, she started dozing off, and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Assbutt!" Midori yelled as Kisame strode ahead of Amaterasu, Itachi, and the green-haired slacker.

"What D'ya want?" He spat, glancing at her.

She looked at him with large silver eyes, "could you maybe carry me?"

He sighed and picked her up. "You're lucky, kid. You're too cute to say no to."

Ame and Itachi lagged behind a little, "What happened between Sakana and Otouto?"

"He's... in league with Orochimaru..." Ame replied after a long second of silence. Itachi sighed, and from beside him, Ame could see his eyes flash red. "He got arrested and tried to sell to Mido-chan... Sakana came in, they got into a fight, he broke it off with her."

Itachi nodded, "Sasuke is an idiot."

Ame could only agree as they followed Kisame and Midori into the pizza parlor.

Kisame grinned widely and set Midori down, then sat down at the bar. Midori sat next to him, with Itachi one the other side of Kisame and Ame next to him. "Oi, Sasori."

Sasori looked up, and glanced over Ame and Midori. "What do you want?"

"Two cheese pies, two pepperoni. And tell Deidara to make it _explode_." Kisame grinned.

Sasori nodded and wrote down something on a paper, then slid it across the metal tray on the small window that showed into the kitchen. Moments later, Deidara's face appeared in the window seal **(arr arr... cough, inside joke, explained in AN)** and he flashed a grin at Kisame before he chuckled maniacally and then disappeared.

The four had a conversation with Sasori as they waited for Deidara to finish the pizzas. Hidan came out and began mopping the floor. He turned off the 'open' sign and grumbled profanities as he mopped.

"You guys wanna come over and hang out after you close up?" Midori offered, staring Sasori in his dark brown eyes.

Instantly, Hidan stopped grumbling. "Fuck yeah, Kakuzu, you in?"

Midori and Ame were surprised that he was even there, he had been so quiet, he was practically invisible. "Sure," He replied, "as long as I don't have to spend any money."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the eight were walking down the road. As they approached the house, a cop was talking to a very frazzled looking Sakana. Her makeup was smeared and her hair stuck up in all directions. Despite her rugged appearance, her eyes were wide and scared.

Kisame was the first to run to her. "What happened?" He asked, wrapping her in a big hug.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?"

"I'm her brother." Kisame growled, glaring at the officer. "What happened?"

"There was a supposed break-in. Nothing was reported missing, but this young lady here fell down the stairs." the man replied.

"What? Are you okay, Sak?" Midori asked, checking her friend for any injuries.

"I'm fine, just the guy got away.. He was wearing a mask with a bird face on it, he pushed me down the stairs."

The officer cleared his throat, "there isn't any evidence of that, so I'll be going." As he left, Kisame couldn't help but flip him off. Either the officer didn't see it or he ignored it, because he kept driving and soon, the cruiser was gone.

"Real mature, Hoshigaki."

"Fuck off, Akasuna."

"Can Eureka **(***like Eureka 7, "ed-ek-uh"***)** have her pizza now?" Midori asked, motioning to the four boxes of pizza balanced on Ame's outstretched arms.

"Bit- Ame-chan, I offered to carry the fuck-freaking pizza," Hidan mumbled, glaring at Ame slightly.

"You would have eaten it by now." She replied coolly. He scoffed.

"I'm fuck-friggin' hungry."

She glanced at him. "Please refrain from using such foul language in the presence of ladies."

He gulped and nodded. She smiled and Hidan felt his heart flutter. "I-uh, won't eat it, do you still want to carry it? No doubt it's hot."

Ame relinquished the pizza into Hidan's care and he managed to balance the pies on one hand and hold hers with the other. She smiled sweetly at him again and squeezed his hand. "Good boy."

He scoffed at the girl walking beside him, but continued smiling. The walked into the house where Kisame, Itachi, Sakana, Sasori, Midori, Deidara, and Kakuzu waited.

"You walk like turtles." Sasori commented, snatching the box from Hidan.

"Are we forgetting a certain 'Hiroku' accident?" Hidan replied, referencing Sasori's obsession with turtles, and the giant wooden turtle the short redhead had built and refused to climb out of for days.

"Shut up, Zombie-boy."

"Just because I almost died a couple of times during surgery doesn't fuck-freaking mean that I'm a freaking zombie." Hidan retorted, receiving a painful squeeze of his hand with each curse he uttered.

"Shut up, already. Gimme gimme." Midori grumbled, snatching the pizza from Sasori. "You losers can grab a seat, I just want my sweet pie-baby."

"I think I am going to have soup." Ame muttered, avoiding the pizza entirely. Sakana shrugged and opened a box, then took a slice and basically shoved it down her throat.

Midori took a bite of a slice and chewed silently for a moment, then beamed. "This... this is fuckin' delicious!"

Deidara gaped, "It's not hot to you?"

"Nah, I have a couple of older brothers, and they LOVE mexican food, lots of jalapenos and different peppers have been my throat."

Deidara and Hidan snickered, "What else has been down your throat?" Hidan asked.

"Oh, hardy har." Midori sneered. "And what would 'Ame-chan' think of such a dirty question?"

Hidan gulped, "Er..."

"She wouldn't like it, that's for sure." Midori smiled, her eyes flicking behind Hidan for a second.

He swung around- nobody was there, "Oh you are such a little..." he began, as he started towards the short green-haired girl.

Somebody cleared their throat, and as Hidan reached Midori, he ended up patting her head, "...y-you are a very nice person, Midori-san, how about something to drink?"

Ame sat down next to Sasori and smiled, "I'm training him."

Sasori nodded, "I can tell. He's maturing."

"Very slowly." Ame added.

"Very." Sasori reiterated, standing. "Who else is thirsty?" Several hands shot up, though most eyes were glued to the television where Space Dandy and his merry band of aliens and other life forms traveled to a small planet called 'Planet Girlfriend'.

"Let me help you," Midori offered, dusting her hands off on her legs. She followed Sasori into the kitchen, where they each carried as many cans of Dr. Pepper as they could. Midori set her load on the counter, and opened a can, "Sasori, was it?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"We haven't properly met, I'm Midori-"

"Midori Eureka, 17- almost 18. I know of you." He replied, cutting her off. "My name is Sasori Akasuna, pleased to meet you."

She smiled, "Do you have any siblings?" She asked suddenly, sipping her soda.

"No, I do have a distant cousin that is your age, though."

"Ah, Gaara, then. He's a friend of a friend." Midori smiled, "So the red hair is natural?"

Sasori looked taken aback, but blinked at her a couple of times and his face returned to the normal neutral expression he constantly adorned. "...Yes."

Mido smirked, "Tell me about yourself- got a girl? You're pretty cute, no doubt someone has their claws on you?"

He shook his head, "I'm far too busy to carry on a relationship."

"Speaking of, you work at the same tattoo shop Ame, Kisa, and Ita work at, but also at that pizza parlor?"

Sasori glanced at her, and nodded, "Deidara and I rent an apartment, in higher Konoha, but the rent is high, and we're struggling to get along. Plus, we have to pay tuition and loans from our parents." He didn't seem to mind opening up to a girl he had just met, which struck Midori as odd, but also enthralled her.

"Whoa, y'know, there's a place out back, you guys could live in it, it's got two bedrooms, plus we have a basement-"

"We couldn't." Sasori replied, "Too many Aka- I mean, employees at Rinnegan in one house, it's bound to get bothersome."

"..oh, okay." Midori looked sad for a moment, but cheered up, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

He shrugged, "your house."

She removed the cigarette from behind her ear and lit it using the stove. "You said you go to college?"

"Konoha University."

"I plan on going there, but I don't make very good grades..." She chuckled, puffing smoke.

"Ah, what do you want to study?"

"My parents want me to study medicine, but I have a passion for art," Midori smiled, "but who doesn't?"

* * *

Hidan grew tired of waiting for the drinks, and stumbled his way into the kitchen. "What the fuck is taking-" He began, but Sasori cut him off.

"Wake her up, and I will kill you." He motioned to Midori, who had rested her head in her arms. Hidan nodded and took Midori's stack of cans, then went back into the living room.

Sasori followed after, but quickly returned to take Midori to her room. He glanced at the clock on the stove and sighed, it was 3 AM. He carried her up the stairs, careful not to drop her or wake her. He slowly made his way to the upstairs, and looked both ways down the hallway. Sasori found the door that depicted Midori's room from the other's. He opened the door and set her on the large, fluffy white bed. He started to leave, but her hand shot out and pulled him onto the bed with her.

He sighed as the teenage girl attached herself to him, and refused to let go. "I din't even brush my teeth," she mumbled.

"Could you let go?" He asked, flushing.

She shook her head, "No, that break-in spooked me," she mumbled, "you can sleep here, I won't bite."

He sighed and sat on the bed next to her, "I don't sleep much, but I'll stay."

She smiled, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh, shit, shit shit." Sakana panted, dashing into Midori's room. "Mido- get up, oh, shit you too, Sasori." She basically yelled, yanking the comforter off of the duo. "Better not be naked-" she started, covering her eyes.

"We didn't hook up, stupid. I was just spooked."

Sakana rolled her eyes. "It's seven. Get ready, we have to leave in 20." She smirked, "Plenty of time for a quickie, if you ask me."

"Go away, bitch!" Midori screeched, throwing a pillow at Sakana as the turquoise-haired girl darted from the room.

"'Sori and Mido, sitting in a tree~" She yelled down the hallway.

A shirtless Hidan stumbled from Ame's room, an annoyed look on his face. "'Get out, I have to change' She says, 'you can come back in a few minutes'. We both know I'm not getting back in there for at least 30 minutes." He grumbled.

"Itachi has clothes-" Sakana started as she passed him.

"No need, I have some at the fuckin shop. By the way, bitch, when are you gonna tell _y__ou-know-who_ about _you-know-what_?" he asked, nodding his head toward the room next to his girlfriend's.

"He'll find out when I get there." Sakana shrugged, "And you better not tell or I'll have a talk with Ame." She spat, shutting her door in Hidan's face.

He scoffed and went back to Ame's room.

Ten minutes later, Sakana left her room, Hidan was out of the hallway, so she assumed that Ame had let him in. As she made her way downstairs, she could smell the strong coffee from the kitchen. Itachi sat at the island, stirring a mug of coffee. He offered her an empty mug, and she pushed it under the Keurig, where a glorious sprout of coffee shot into the mug.

Sakana had half a mind to keep herself from drinking it while it was hot. Instead, she dropped a few cubes of ice into the mug and stirred it. Itachi watched her, barely eating the slice of toast that sat in front of him.

"You'll be fine." He muttered, "emotionally and at the shop."

She looked at him, "he really hurt me." She mumbled after a moment.

"My brother is an idiot, and I'm sure that after your little break-up, Orochimaru sent someone to get you back for Sasuke." Itachi replied, "I'm sure he still has contacts on the outside, but don't worry. You have someone looking out for you." He stood and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

She stood at the counter, breathing through her nose for a moment. Sakana straightened up when she heard footfalls on the basement steps. Kakuzu came up, tugging at the white T-shirt he wore.

"What time is it?" He asked, not waiting for her to answer. "We should leave soon."

She nodded and started walking toward the door. Moments later, everyone came crowding down the stairs, a calm Sasori following after. Itachi took a moment longer, but he came back downstairs holding a jacket out to Sakana. She took it. It was a black leather jacket with a white rimmed red cloud on it. She tucked it over her arm and everyone began to find a ride to their shop.

Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame walked back to the Pizza shop to pick up Sasori and Deidara's car. Ame, Midori, Itachi, and Sakana rode in Midori's Mustang Cobra.

As they reached the shop, Midori decided to come in and take a look around. At the front desk sat a bored looking guy with green hair. Half of his body- literally half, split right down the middle- was covered in tattoos.

"We want to go back to the shop." He muttered, "**green girl, come take care of this." **He demanded, pushing Midori down into his seat.

"I'm going to go talk to the boss-guy.." Sakana muttered to Ame, who carried her bag full of sketchbooks towards the back of the shop.

"Follow me," Ame muttered, leading Sakana to an office that sat in the middle of the shop.

"Ah, Miss Hoshigaki, welcome to Rinnegan." A voice called from behind her.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter two, finished! My sister kept me up until like 3 am writing. What a brat.**

**Anyways, the window seal thing, my sisters thought it was 'window seal' instead of 'window sill' and I go 'arr arr' like a seal every time they say it.**

**Anyways, I don't know if you guys are reading, but tell me what you liked/disliked?**

**I take constructive criticism but not flames. **

**Thaaaanks! Love you,**

**Mistress!**


	3. Donuts, Coffee, and Unexpected Guests

**Heya! So I might be posting a one-shot based off of Akatsuki's a bang's story Shinobi High about the MC's life before going to... shinobi.. high.. .**

**Also, since I'm frekkin "collabing" this with my sister, that means she sits over my shoulder, begs me to speed things up with certain characters, and reads as I write. That's what 'collaborate' means to her apparently, so everyone say hi to the shoulder fairy.**

**Everyone: *waves* Hi shoulder fairy!**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Naruto, which is why this is on FANFICTION. NET and not ORIGINAL STORY. org!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Kisame snapped, looking from his sister to his boss.

Sakana flashed a smirk in his direction, but ignored him otherwise, she motioned to her large case, "Where do I set up?"

He turned and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a room with dark red walls. A desk sat in one corner and a chair/bed was placed in the middle of the room. "This is your station, you will focus on any Aquatic type tattoos, you can decorate the room any way you want, with your work. Arrange it how you want."

Sakana nodded and placed her case down. Kisame stepped into the room behind her. "Sakana-"

"I didn't _apply._" She replied, cutting him off. "But- you told me to get a job, and this _is_ a job."

He sighed. "I can't make Pein fire you... However, working at Rinnegan is dangerous. The employees..." He started, "We're kind of special."

"Cocky much?"

"No, not like that... We're not normal. You know that. We sort-of make up a-a gang." He explained.

She stared at him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And..."

"I need to make sure that if something happens, you'll be able to defend yourself."

Sakana nodded, "I did martial arts and Kendo in high school... remember?"

Kisame chuckled, "No, if that need ever comes up, you'd have to do more than just kick someone in the face." He stood and grabbed her wrist. "Follow me." Sakana let him lead her to his own station where he opened the top drawer of his own desk.

Around his room, various styles of art were attached to the walls. Strangely, the cool colors of the artwork didn't clash with the dark red walls. Sakana admired her brother's work while he rummaged through his drawer.

"Here," He muttered as he held a sheathed sword out to her. "You took Kendo, you can handle a sword."

"You're giving me Samehada?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded, "If you need to use her, do it. Otherwise, keep her put up."

Sakana nodded, "In the mean time, I need to set up and get decorated... It's so bland in there." She waved to her brother and went back to her booth.

* * *

"Um, who are you?" A girl with blue hair asked Midori as she separated the papers on the desk.

Midori jumped, "Oh, uh, hi. I'm Midori."

"I don't remember hiring you.."

"You're the boss?"

"Co-owner." The woman replied coolly.

Midori smiled nervously, "I'm a friend of Sakana and Ame's.. The guy that was here before made me do this stuff.."

"I'm Konan, by the way," the woman supplied. "How old are you, anyways?"

Midori shifted. "17- I'll be 18 in a few days..."

Konan nodded silently, "We could use a desk girl, seeing as Zetsu keeps up and leaving. It's not good for business."

"I should get going..." Midori mumbled, "I have some errands to run..." She mumbled, all but running from the building.

Konan stared after her. "What a strange girl."

* * *

"Hidan, if I catch you looking at another teenage girl's ass I swear that you'll be asking for Jesus' mercy." Ame growled at her boyfriend, squeezing his hand tightly.

Sakana giggled, "You guys are adorable!"

Hidan scoffed, but then noticed his girlfriend staring daggers at him. "Yeah, um, I guess we are! Haha..ha.."

"Here we are," Deidara announced, pushing open the door to a small shop, with a large sign above the door that read 'Katsu!'

"Hi! How can- Deidara Iwa, you have the nerve to show up in my shop when you haven't even bothered to call me, you little shit!" The woman behind the counter growled as she hopped over it and gripped the blonde man's ear tightly. "You can't even send a text? Some son you are!"

"Kaa-san-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it. I was all worried and I find out that you're working in a tattoo parlor..." She started, snatching his hand, "And you go off tattooing yourself- and on the palm of your hand, how stupid is that?"

"Kaa-"

"I mean, look at that, mouths? You tattooed mouths on your hands. At least they aren't fuckin' terrible-"

"MOM." Deidara shouted, snatching his hand from his mother's tight grip, "Jesus, you never stop, do ya?"

"I was worried- oh," she started peering around him, "who are your little friends?"

"Hidan, Ame, and Sakana.." He mumbled, pointing to them as he named them off.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kura, Deidara's mom."

Sakana waved, Hidan whistled lowly, and Ame squeezed Hidan's hand tightly, making the silver-haired male hiss in pain. "Pleased to meet you," Sakana grinned.

Kura smiled back, then turned her attention back to her son, "you need a haircut," she mumbled, "And where are your glasses?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I left them at your place the last time I was there."

"That was two weeks ago! You've gone that long trying to see things that aren't right in your face?"

Hidan snorted, "Dei-chan is blind?"

"Mostly, my little baby is nearsighted..." Kura mumbled, patting Deidara's head.

Deidara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just need more supplies, ma. I'm almost out of clay and I've been mooching paper off of Sasori, so I'm just gonna go..." Deidara was gone in an instant, leaving his friends to the mercy of his mother.

"My, my. Ame, was it?"

Ame nodded once.

"You're so thin, darling, what does your mother feed you?" Kura asked, glancing over Ame's small body.

Ame stared at her, but spoke in a low tone, "my mother isn't with us anymore."

"Oh, I am so sorry, darling! You're Uchiha, aren't you?" Ame nodded again. "I am so sorry for your loss, I remember reading about your family's tragedy a few years back."

Ame nodded in thanks, and looked at the ground.

"Kaa- Oh, who are these people?" A tall girl with long blonde hair stumbled into the store, dragging a girl with pink hair with her.

"They're friend's of your brother's." Kura replied, pulling a cigarette from her cleavage. "Ame, Sak, and Hidan."

"Oh.." The girl started, looking over the three. "Which one of you is dating him? Is it you?" She pointed at Hidan.

"Ino!" Kura shouted, "your brother-"

"I'm not gay, you little pig." Deidara interrupted

"Your obsession with art says otherwise.." Ino countered. She smiled at him, faking innocence. "What about the other guy- Sasori? You can't pretend that you don't or didn't have a thing for him."

Hidan snorted, but quieted at Ame's glare. Sakana giggled, "Dei and Saso- sittin' in a tree!"

"Oh grow up, Sakana! How old are you, four?"

"No," the turquoise haired girl pouted. "I'm five."

Deidara rolled his visible eye and looked over his sister's shoulder. "Hey Sakura," he waved.

The pinkette blushed, "h-hi Deidara!"

Ino smirked at her friend and moved to her side. "Yano, Saku here has something to tell you, bro."

"What is it, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, what was it, Piggy?" Sakura asked her friend, her emerald eyes darting between the siblings.

"Oh, you know.." Ino started, then whispered something in her best friend's ear.

Sakura's face went red, "**I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR BROTHER JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, INO."**

Deidara cleared his throat and Hidan burst into laughter, Kura started scolding Ino and Sakura's face grew beat red and she pulled the grey knit cap down over her face.

"I'll be in the car, Pig. Come out when you're done doing whatever."

Ino stuck her tongue out at her friend but let her leave the store.

"Don't you think you should be nicer to her?" Deidara asked, setting the bag of clay and two sketchbooks on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, pulling herself onto the counter.

"Well, she is your only friend," Deidara remarked, placing a 20 on the items.

"Hardy har."

He stuck his tongue out at her, but when she hopped down from the counter, he patted her head. "Seriously, be nicer, and tell her that I don't blame her for having a crush on me, I am a stud."

Kura hugged her son, "hey, you little shit, remember to call sometimes."

"Sure, ma." He replied, hugging her back.

* * *

Sakana loved the harsh wind blowing through her hair, but she loved penis more.

"Sakana, do you love me?"

"Yes, Mr. Penis, I love you so much."

Mr. Penis pressed his lips to Sakana's feverishly. "I love you too, Sakana."

Sakana giggled and blushed. "_Senpai-_"

"Sakana, what the hell are you doing?" Deidara's voice emitted from Penis-senpai.

"Senpai, are you okay?" Sakana looked at the penis worriedly.

Deidara kicked Sakana in the face. "Get the fuck off!"

Sakana fell on her ass off of the couch. "What the hell, man! I was dreamin- this is not my room."

Deidara gave Sakana a 'no shit' look, and sat back down on the couch. "You were kissing my leg, probably trying to get at my dick, too. Fuckin' freak."

She glared at him, "Fuck you, I probably had pickles before bed."

"Fuck you, why the fuck would that affect your dreams, freak."

"Fuck you, you already called me a freak. And I don't fuckin' know, I just have weird ass dreams when I have pickles."

Deidara frowned, "you're so fucking weird."

"_STOP SAYING FUCK, JESUS CHRIST._" Kakuzu growled from the other couch. "_Just shut the fuck up in general, it's not even 6 yet._"

Sakana chuckled nervously, "Sorry, 'Kuzu."

The miser grumbled something about going back to sleep, and turned on his side.

Sakana led Deidara up to the den where the two engaged in a battle of Scrabble.

* * *

"'Bae' is not a word." Deidara mumbled.

"Neither is Katsu."

"Touche." Deidara replied, arranging his letters around the board, "fine, I'll let it slide."

Sakana smirked, but picked up two random tiles to replace the ones she just played. "I'm getting hungry."

"I could go for some food. Wanna go get food for everyone?"

"Look at little ol' Dei, being selfless," Sakana joked, "Yeah, let's go get donuts and oj."

"...and coffee."

Sakana gave him a '_duh'_ look. "Dude, how stupid would you be to not get coffee? I mean, Ame without coffee in the morning is NOT a good thing. And Itacho-nacho? He stays up pretty fucking late and gets up pretty fuckin' early, so no doubt he definitely needs coffee."

Deidara blanched at her. "..._Itacho-nacho?_"

Her face flushed, but she stood up and mumbled, "the author misspelled Itachi, shut up." The blonde next to her stood as well, and the two of them left the room to go dress themselves in appropriate attire for leaving the house.

Five minutes later, Deidara sat behind the wheel of a shiny black Jeep Cherokee. Sakana slid into the seat next to him, and the two left.

After two minutes of silence, Sakana glanced at Deidara. "Hey, what's up with you and that Sock-ra girl? She's kinda cute, eh?"

"It's Sa-ku-ra, and she's my half-sister's best friend. She's got a crush on me."

Sakana snorted, "_Puppy love._ Don't you think she's cute, though?"

Deidara didn't reply.

"Ah, so you're embarrassed to admit it. She's pretty hot, man. I'd like to taste that cherry."

"Oh, shut up." Deidara snorted, punching Sakana's shoulder.

"Hey, I have an idea! Try and get her a job at Rinnegan, in the hair part, with you! Then you'd get to spend more time with her, yano?"

The blonde male looked thoughtful for a moment, "that's not a very bad idea."

"See, I'm not as stupid as Ame makes me seem."

"Sure you aren't. But let's talk about you and 'Itacho-Nacho.'"

Sakana's face burned bright, and she stopped giggling. "Shut up."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Deidara held four large boxes in his arms, while Sakana swung hers as she strode to catch up with him. "I didn't know that there was a donut shop in the mall."

He nodded, but she couldn't see. "Yeah, I used to get donuts there all the time when I worked at the shop. There's a coffee place nearby, too, so you'll have to hold stuff here in a few minutes."

Sakana sighed, but kept walking. Soon enough, the duo stepped into the bright coffee shop. Behind the counter were a few bored looking baristas, including the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura, hey," Deidara called, approaching her. Sakura eyed Sakana for a moment, smiled and waved at them.

"Hiya, Deidara. You've failed to introduce me to your girlfriend." She nodded at Sakana, who flushed.

"Oh I'm not his- we're not- he's not..." Sakana tripped over her words, trying to clear away any false accusations.

Deidara chuckled, and patted Sakana's head, "Sakana is my friend's little sister. She's a friend, I guess."

"_You guess?!_" Sakana screeched, "You _guess_ that I'm your friend?"

Sakura giggled, and smiled at Deidara. "What can I get for you, then?"

"Uhhhh, a LOT of coffee." He mumbled after a moment.

Sakana pushed him aside, "We'll have fourteen large black coffees, no cream or sugar, six double-cappuccinos, two espressos, and two caramel mochas."

Sakura nodded and jotted down notes as Sakana spewed them, and began making the coffee.

Six minutes and 42 seconds later, Deidara's already full arms held eight coffees, while Sakana managed the other 16 drinks. Sakana somehow managed to pay Sakura, and smiled at the girl before she and her blonde friend left the mall.

* * *

"Eight dozen donuts, 24 drinks, why did you get so much?" Sasori asked Deidara as he helped bring the breakfast into the house.

Deidara simply shot a look at Hidan and Kisame who stared hungrily at the boxes.

In the kitchen, Sakana handed a coffee cup to Itachi. He nodded as he accepted it from her, and took a drink with a sigh.

Sakana looked at Itachi closely. His eyes were rimmed with red, and the lines that stretched from his tear duct down towards his cheeks were more prominent, indicating that the Uchiha had spent his nights sleepless.

"Are you okay?" She asked, cocking her head at him. "You should be sleeping more."

He nodded, and took another long drink of his coffee. "I am fine, thank you for your concern."

Deidara and Sasori entered the room and the former smirked at Sakana, and whispered, "Nacho."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Sock-ra."

Itachi and Sasori, who witnessed the strange exchange, each raised an eyebrow. The redhead asked, "do I want to ask?"

Sakana and Deidara each shook their heads, "No, inside joke."

"Ah."

* * *

"God I fucking love donuts," Hidan grumbled through a mouthful of the pastry.

"_Watch your fucking mouth,_" Ame replied, kicking him in the shin.

"Sorry," he replied, swallowing his large bite.

Deidara and Kisame snickered from the couch, the latter whispering, "whipped."

Ame turned her glare onto the two idiots, "What was that?"

Deidara gulped, and scooted away from the blue man. "Sakana, help me."

Sakana turned her head to the side, "this is your business, Deidara."

"Imouto-" Kisame started, "calm your... _Ame_."

Sakana quickly shook her head, "Ame is an untameable force."

Ame smiled at Sakana, "you love me."

"Only sometimes."

"Does anybody-" Midori started, before the doorbell rang. "I had no clue we had one of those."

The green haired girl got up and carried her donut to the door. She opened it only to be greeted by the strange tattooed man from the other day and another weird guy with an orange bandana and a pair of goggles covering his face. "Yo, is my senpai here?"

Midori stared at the guy, "Uh?"

"C'mon, I smell him! Senpai, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE~" He shouted, pushing past Midori into the house. Calmly, the other man followed.

"Oh shit, shit, shit." Deidara muttered, burying his face into his hands.

"Oh senpaiiii~"

"What?" Sakana asked, smiling amusedly at the blonde.

"Oh, this is bad."

"What is it?"

"This is really bad."

"WHAT IS IT?" Sakana shouted for anyone to answer.

"Tobi is here~"

* * *

**OH NO NOT THE TOBI**

**Haha yes the tobi**

**but I might have something else planned for our secret tobito thing**

**Anyways, shoulder-fairy- lets call her sf- sf went to bed, so I am writing at 2:40 am and I am sleepy so goodnight**

**Also school starts on Wednesday, so expect slower updates... if you're actually reading this ouo**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
